


Part 2 of The Tale of Yukio

by JackOfOly



Series: The Tale of Yukio [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfOly/pseuds/JackOfOly
Summary: Part 2 of Yukio's adventure.
Series: The Tale of Yukio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202561





	Part 2 of The Tale of Yukio

Yukio paused a moment, “At this point I would hate to turn my blade against you or any of this crew, but even now, if it were my order, I would.” He stared with motionless, onyx black eyes at the Prince, who met his gaze with his own brilliant emerald-green stare, the smile remaining. 

“And I would expect my crew to turn theirs against you, I cannot blame you for this same loyalty, my…temporary friend.” Aurelianus turned back to the falcon, “I do not think your brothers and I are enemies, firstly. And secondly, we found you dying, the last of your squad, at the hands of the perverse one’s fiends.” Aurelianus turned back to Yukio, his gaze as stony as the warrior’s had been, “We will always kill the beasts of chaos, and the twisted spawn of chaos, of Slaanesh, will always be the first to taste death at our hands.”   
Yukio nodded, a bit worried now that he had offended the prince accidentally, and was going to speak when the prince continued, “So don’t take that kindness overly personally. Then, when it was our band alone with your weakened and unconscious form,” Aurelianus’ eyes flashed and for a moment Yukio was truly worried he would be killed, the blade he’d been gifted was across the room – and the prince was one of two on the ship that Yukio thought could stand against him in a duel, let alone with himself unarmed, “I didn’t have the heart to end such a defeated foe, you humans always remind me of eldar children in conversation, and it felt too cruel.” The glint in the prince’s eyes had been a playful one, and they both laughed aloud. 

Yukio smiled. He stepped past the prince, “So, now, tell me the real reason for your visit.” Yukio turned with a grave expression, and the prince’s confusion was plain on his face. “You just wanted to show me your latest piece, didn’t you?” Yukio’s hard face tilted into the smallest of smirks. Aurelianus’ laughter filled the room, “You have discovered my deception!” He put his arm around the warrior’s waist, which was closer to his own shoulder, “Come! Let me show you the finest work since The Great Fall!” Yukio allowed himself to be pulled to and through the doorway, into the long hall of the ship’s portside. Despite his shorter stature Aurelianus’ pace was a rapid walk for Yukio. When he’d first met the eldar, and especially the prince himself, he was unnerved by their lithe, seemingly nonchalant movements, which were nonetheless perfectly precise. 

This was on display in their walk, where Aurelianus’ guided Yukio, kept a brisk pace, spoke, and gesticulated with his other hand the whole way. Yukio thought that no human actor could replicate even this small thing, not with hours and hours of practice even. Each step seemed to correspond with the gesticulating. Turns in the prince’s monologue matched their own turns, and that hand kept up its graceful pointing, jabbing, and waving. 

They marched to the main corridor, then turned aft, towards the captain’s quarters at the stern of the ship. Silence had finally settled after the prince’s diatribe. “I look forward to seeing your work, I’m sure it won’t be as internally divided as mine.” 

“You can never be sure.” 

Yukio found the prince most difficult to understand in these moments. At first, he had thought the eldar were insane, or weak, and showed emotion meaninglessly. Then, he thought it was part of some humour of a dying people, where doubting everything was a mild but undeniable joke. Now, he was not sure. One of the most challenging things for Yukio was he had meditated on it long and hard, and rather than come to the conclusion it was merely a foreigner’s bizarre way, he rather felt that almost everyone, especially non-marine, may understand this type of communication better than he did. He didn’t like the paths that line of inquiry led down, but he strove down them nonetheless. Yukio was loyal to his Khan and humanity, in that order. His lord and his sibling legions were behind only those. This was not an easy way to make in life – least of all now. Yet he would continue on it. He felt certain that the only way to find his master in the warp, or defeat the ruinous powers for good, was on the path of comprehension and measured wisdom. Not mindless loyalty to one man-god rather than four alien ones. 

They reached Aurelianus’ expansive quarters, where the prince released Yukio and pushed the double-doors inward. Walking directly through, pushing them wide with his arms to allow Yukio to stride through behind. They were in the modestly regal room, adorned with artworks, mostly recreations of pre-fall pieces, and works by the crew themselves. Yukio had heard, though not quite understood, the prince’s rants about contemporary eldar artists, and knew simply not to even get him started on most other forms of “art.” 

Yukio found the piece on the desk. The prince spun softly on his heel to stand beside it. 

“It’s beautiful.” Yukio’s face was solemn, and his words were said with as much truth and vigor as any he had said in his life. 

“Thank you, my friend, it’s not too bad, yes?” 

Yukio walked closer, until he was just in front of the desk. He bent low to the work, elevated to just below the prince’s height.   
The painting, in the prince’s typical runny, subdued but colorful style, was one Yukio knew shouldn’t exist. Or perhaps, could not exist. Or perhaps, he was the part touched by the warp and the similarities were only in his mind. 

The painting depicted a great port, the sky was filled by rolling clouds, some filled with electricity, others with some inner fire, others with a passionate and warm and comforting hue – orange or pink or the softest of blue and yellow. The landscape was breathtakingly lovely, canals penetrated the port and beyond, the sea was a turtle-green, one could almost sense the life beneath the waves, taste the salt, feel the spray. 

There was a ship in the port’s landing, the only one in the scene. It was a sleek and small craft. It could likely bear a few men, perhaps five, but it was built too large even for regular men. It was an ancient vessel equipped with an engine but also with sails, presumably to be used for leisure. 

Yukio’s face was stony, he said quietly, “It’s certainly beautiful.” He turned and went to exit the room.   
The prince was silent a moment before calling after, “I worry my work has offended you.” 

“Not at all.” Yukio responded without stopping, his voice carried through after he had already left the prince’s sight, “It merely inspired me to consider something I’ve been working on.” 

The prince stood, turned, and looked back upon his painting. His expression was not of surprise, and a small curve affected his mouth, but no person’s eye could say whether it was mirthful, worried, or simply observant. 

Yukio entered his room and closed the door sharply behind him. He knelt on the floor, hands on each thigh, his head looking up at his own piece. His mind had been racing, how was Aurelianus’ painting exactly what I’ve seen in my dreams? Now he calmed it. 

Yukio felt in his heart that what he’d been wondering was true. This was some strange pseudo-oasis in the warp. How could it be anything other than a vision of truth, if the prince and he had both seen it? Yukio also felt certain of the other part of his suspicion, the ship was the the Khan’s. It was just like something the Great Khan would have, he who stood head and shoulders above other men, perhaps to make his imprisonment bearable. Yukio flushed with fury.


End file.
